


To Noise Making (Sing)

by miso_and_tea



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_and_tea/pseuds/miso_and_tea
Summary: Kuroo gets home late, where Kenma is waiting for him. They have a good night together while Akaashi works and Bokuto is out of town at a competition.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	To Noise Making (Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> I have an explanation of the universe that my BokuAkaKuroKen fics are written in, it's part 1 of this series if you're curious! It explains their relationship, how they started dating, where they're living, their jobs, their pets, etc. 
> 
> reminder- since they've known each other for years and are all dating, they refer to each other by their first names.  
> Kuroo is Tetsurou, Bokuto is Koutarou, Akaashi is Keiji, and Kenma is Kenma :)))

“God FUCKING damn it.” Kenma groans, throwing off his headset after being sniped in one of the final rounds of his game. Merlin awoke from his nap in the small bed next to Kenma’s desk and let out an annoyed meow.

“No luck?” Akaashi asks from across the media room, working on his own computer.

“Of course not, not when there’s garbage pussy players like that. They’re LITERALLY just camping that roof, there’s nothing you can do!”

Kenma quits his game and puts his PC to sleep, then slides open the heavy black curtain that separates the gaming space from the workspace, squinting at the bright light. He slowly approaches Akaashi’s chair, stretching and popping his back after sitting for so long. He slides his arms around Akaashi from behind, wrapping him in a loose hug.

“How’s your work coming?” Kenma questioned staring at the screen, not quite understanding what he was seeing. Neo let out a light snore from where she was curled up under the desk at Akaashi’s feet.

“Oh, you know. Third cup of coffee since lunch, deadline is tomorrow night, and this artist is trying her best but it’s just not coming together right. I keep giving her polite suggestions as to what she needs to change, but she keeps taking it as just that- a suggestion.” He sighs and spins his chair around, opening his arms to the smaller boy. Kenma gently climbs in Akaashi’s lap, their arms wrapping around each other, Akaashi resting his chin on Kenma’s head. 

“You know what I think would make you feel better?” Kenma whispered into Akaashi’s chest.

“I know what _you_ think would make me feel better,” Akaashi chuckled. “C’mere,” he said, lifting Kenma’s chin up to meet their lips. It started with a soft peck, lips touching lightly once, twice, three times. They separated, looking into each other’s eyes, then diving back in with more intensity. Lips parted, Kenma’s tongue hungrily swept past Akaashi’s bottom lip, their breaths got heavier, and Kenma was forced to readjust himself in Akaashi’s lap.

“Love,” Akaashi desperately gasped, “you know I can’t do this right now, I’ve gotta get this done.”

“I know, I know.” Kenma stole one last kiss before climbing down.

“Let’s see, what time is it… 1:43. Tetsurou should be getting home within the next 20-ish minutes. Why don’t you wait up for him?” Akaashi asked, wanting to make sure Kenma wasn’t left feeling lonely tonight. 

“I planned on it. I’m gonna go take a bath, see you in bed… whenever that might be.” Kenma pecked Akaashi on the cheek before turning him back around to face his desk. 

“Love you,” Akaashi said as Kenma walked towards the door.

“Mmm,” was Kenma’s response, and Akaashi knew exactly what he meant.

As Kenma shut the door, he pulled his phone out of his Bouncing Ball hoodie pocket and opened his conversation with Kuroo.

‘ _Hey, you should join me_ ’ 

_sent_

_delivered_

_read_

‘ _Wdym?_ ’ Kuroo responded.

Kenma hit the power button and made his way to their large bathroom. He began running a bath and decided he deserved some bubbles. As he was undressing, he heard a

*ding* 

‘ _???_ ’ the notification from Kuroo read.

Pulling off his socks and sweatpants, he slipped into the bubbly hot water, opening the conversation with Kuroo. He stood up in the water, his skin now glistening with water and bubbles sliding down his body. He opened the camera and held it out, pointing it at himself, and snapped a pic he knew would drive Kuroo crazy. 

_sent_

_delivered_

_read_

He threw the phone onto his pile of clothes on the floor and sunk into the water. 

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

Kenma grinned.

*ding*

*ding*

Kenma blocked out the notification sounds and closed his eyes, feeling the heat relax his sore muscles and joints. The bubbles were supposed to smell like cherry blossoms, but it more closely resembled artificial strawberry scents; he loved it anyway because it was a Christmas gift from Bokuto. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but it didn’t really matter. He was warm and clean, and Kuroo was surely on his way to him. 

Kenma jolted in the water when he heard the front door slam open, followed by the broken umbrella rack falling over, which happened every time the door slammed open. He heard furious rustling downstairs by the door, no doubt Kuroo throwing off his shoes and coat as fast as possible. Kenma found himself grinning again.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

 _Ah, he’s made it up the stairs in one piece,_ Kenma thought.

He jumped again as the bathroom door was thrown open. 

“Is all the door slamming really necessary?” he mumbled to the wild-eyed man standing in the doorway. Kuroo was half undressed, a trail of clothes leading to the door. Only a single sock and his pants (unbuttoned and unzipped) remained. Kenma’s mouth was barely above the surface, the rest of his body safely protected under the water from the cold.

“Are you absolutely insane?” Kuroo asked, now entering the bathroom and finishing removing his clothes. 

“I almost killed myself multiple times trying to get here as fast as possible.” Kuroo huffed, dipping his hand into the water before slipping the rest of his body in. Luckily, Kenma knew he wouldn’t always be alone in the bath so he had made sure to pick a house with enough space for everyone everywhere. 

“And how is that my fault?” Kenma innocently asked while sliding towards Kuroo. The larger’s arms were already open, waiting to pull Kenma into a tight embrace. Kuroo leaned back against one of the edges of the bath, legs open, where Kenma comfortably tucked himself, his own back pressed to Kuroo’s chest. Large arms wrapped around Kenma, holding him tight. He leaned his head back and nuzzled his head against Kuroo’s neck. 

“I missed you. That’s how it’s your fault.” Kuroo whispered, turning his head to plant a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. The two men settled in, cuddling in the bath until the water went cool. They drained the water and ran it again. As the water filled, he turned Kenma around and began gently washing his hair while Kenma dozed off. Kuroo began scrubbing the smaller’s body as the conditioner sat. He quickly shampooed and washed his own body, and rinsed both himself and Kenma with the new warm bathwater.

 _He looks exhausted,_ Kuroo thought.

“Hey, babe, do you wanna stay in the bath a little longer, or do you wanna go to bed?” Kuroo murmured. 

“Noooo I wanna fuuuuuu-” 

“Absolutely not. You’re tired. Your options are cuddle and nap here or cuddle and sleep in bed. What’ll it be?” Kuroo retorted.

“... bed.”

“Okay, stand up with me babe,” Kuroo said, helping lift Kenma from the water. They stepped out of the water together, and Kuroo grabbed a clean fluffy towel for the both of them from the cabinet. He balanced it folded over Kenma’s head, whose eyes were shut. Kuroo laughed lightly as Kenma’s eyes snapped open in a grumpy glare. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kenma said, reaching up to grab the towel, and wiped down his body before wrapping his hair in the towel. Kuroo wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth, lustfully eyeing his lover’s naked reflection in the mirror.

“I’m gonna go get a tea,” Kenma mumbled walking out the door of the bathroom towards the stairs. 

“You’re not even gonna ask if I want one?” Kuroo questioned.

“First of all, no. Second of all, you’re brushing your teeth already.” Kenma shouted back, halfway down the stairs.

“I’M MAKING A POUTY FACE RIGHT NOW, YOU JUST CAN’T SEE IT!” Kuroo yelled.

Kenma padded into the kitchen, still completely naked except for the towel on his hair. He opened the fridge and felt the cold air hit his body. He took down the towel and wrapped it around himself. He reached for a bottle of tea, but then saw the row of red bulls. He looked at them, then at the stairs where Kuroo was waiting for him, then back at the red bulls. He grabbed one and popped it open. 

“KENMA! THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS.” Kuroo shouted down the stairs.

He chugged as fast as he could and let out a large burp.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Kuroo shouted once again.

*ding* *ding* 

The notification sound came from both Kenma and Kuroo’s phones.

Kenma threw the empty can in the recycling and started up the stairs. 

“Oops- SORRY KEIJI,” Kuroo yelled towards the media room. 

*ding* *ding*

Kenma reached the bathroom and found that Kuroo had placed his phone on the bathroom counter, where he picked it up and checked the notifications. 

‘ _Please keep the yelling to a minimum, I’m still trying to work :)'_ Akaashi had sent to the household group chat. Followed by ‘ _T_ _hat’s okay Tetsurou, I’ll join you guys eventually._ ’

Bokuto popped into the chat, read the messages, and began typing.

‘ _Aww are you guys having fun? I can’t wait to come home :(((_ ‘

_Akaashi is typing…_

‘ _We miss you too, my love. When do you think you'll be back?’_

_Bokuto is typing…_

_‘Should be Monday, the tournament is this weekend and ends on Sunday.’_

_Kuroo is typing…_

_‘Can’t wait to see you, babe. If you aren’t too tired, maybe we can all celebrate your return after your inevitable victory?’_

_Bokuto is typing…_

_'Me?? Tired?? I’m wounded. Do you even know me?'_

Kenma laughed and heard Kuroo do the same from the bedroom.

_Kenma is typing…_

_‘Love you, dummy. Lose so you can come home to us sooner.’_

He turned off his phone and the lights as he left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom where Kuroo was. Kuroo had already put on his pajamas, which consisted of boxers and a T-shirt. He had also laid out some clothes for Kenma to wear: underwear, an oversized sweater, and a pair of old athletic shorts. Kenma dropped his towel to the floor and walked over to the bed. He watched Kuroo’s eyes look him up and down, slightly desperate.

Kenma found it very amusing.

Approaching the clothes Kuroo laid out, he picked them up. Instead of putting them on, he stacked them and moved them to the nightstand.

“What’re you-” Kuroo began asking. His words were cut off when Kenma suddenly turned back towards him and straddled his lap.

“Kenma, I don’t think-” he was cut off when Kenma pressed his lips to Kuroo’s in a deep kiss. 

“Do you understand how long I’ve been waiting for you? Do you _really_ think I’d let myself be too tired?” Kenma asked between kisses. “Unless… You’re too tired? Or you’re just not in the mood?” He slumped down on Kuroo’s lap, waiting for an answer. He felt something hard press up against him as Kuroo pulled him in closer. 

“That definitely isn’t a problem,” Kuroo growled in a low voice before flipping Kenma from his lap onto the bed. Quickly throwing his clothes to the floor, Kuroo crawled on top and grabbed Kenma’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Staring down into his eyes, Kuroo enjoyed watching Kenma struggle against him, trying to kiss him, his body squirming, yet completely powerless. After Kuroo had had enough, he leaned down, teasing Kenma by being slightly out of reach. He gave in to the impatient whines, kissing Kenma deep and slow. Kenma was shivering, most likely a combination of nerves and excitement.

Their kisses quickened in pace, desperate and needy. Kuroo stopped paying attention as he was swept away by their passion and loosened his grip on Kenma’s wrists. He used his free hand to push Kenma’s jaw to the side and trailed his kisses down to his neck. He knew Kenma loved marking, so he licked and sucked, feeling Kenma violently shudder underneath him as he left a trail of hickeys on both sides of his neck. 

His kisses lead him down to Kenma’s nipples, starting with a soft lick on one, a kiss, lightly blowing cold air, then gently sucking as he twirled the other between his fingers. He did this as Kenma writhed beneath him until he couldn’t take any more.

Kuroo continued his trail of kisses down Kenma’s torso down to his crotch. He looked back up into his lover’s eyes, seeing anxious tears forming in his eyes, so much desire and pleasure taking over. He looked back down at Kenma’s throbbing dick and began with a light lick along the shaft. Kenma twitched and shivered in response, sitting up onto his elbows so he could get a better view of Kuroo’s work. 

He licked again, reaching the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Kenma gasped, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo slowly took Kenma’s length into his mouth, wetting it completely. Kenma let out a loud groan, tightening his grasp on Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo moved down to Kenma’s entrance, licking and kissing; Kenma shakily drew in a breath. Kuroo took this opportunity to reach up and slip his fingers into Kenma’s mouth, who began desperately sucking on them. Swirling his tongue around and through them, soaking them in spit and somehow making Kuroo even harder. Kuroo pushed the smaller back down, moving his wet warm fingers down to Kenma’s now saliva-soaked hole, pushing one in. Kenma groaned lightly and tensed up. 

“All good babe?” Kuroo asked, knowing that this was his normal reaction, but checking in never hurt anyone.

“ _Mhm… ah.._ all good,” Kenma whispered.

Kuroo began kissing the pale thighs in front of his nose, nibbling lightly as he fingered, stretching Kenma out. He licked an especially tender spot as he entered his second finger, earning a moan from the boy laying in front of him. He worked slowly and thoroughly, adding a third and ensuring he didn’t hurt his lover. He searched for the spot he knew Kenma loved. 

“ _Ah!! Ha- Ahh! Oh!_ ”

 _Found it_ , Kuroo thought mischievously.

“Please, c’mon. _Ah-_ I’m ready… _Please._ ” Kenma begged Kuroo, grasping tightly onto his hair. 

“Very well, if you insist. Give me a second babe.” He stood quickly and planted a kiss on Kenma’s lips. He walked to their ‘fun closet’ where they kept all their… fun things. He opened the door and grabbed the nearest lube bottle and a condom. 

“Gimme.” Kenma held out his hands to catch something. What, exactly, Kuroo was unsure of.

“Huh?”

“The condom. Give it.”

Confused, Kuroo threw it to Kenma and turned to close the door of the closet. When he reached the bed, Kenma pulled him to the bed and made him sit. Kenma kneeled on the floor in front of him, condom in his hand.

“Wait you don’t have to-” Kuroo started.

“Shhh. Shut up. I’m doing this because one, I want to and two, you made me feel good so it's only fair,” Kenma interrupted.

Kenma wrapped his small hand around Kuroo’s cock, stroking as he moved his mouth closer. His tongue began swirling Kuroo’s tip, and his mouth pushed down further around his length. The older muffled a groan, face flushing as he watched his boyfriend go down on him. Kenma then pulled back and put the condom in his mouth, leaning forward again and pressing it to Kuroo’s tip, using his lips to tighten around the edge and push the condom all the way down. He’d had plenty of practice with his boyfriends, and was able to hold his head down, lips touching Kuroo’s base. Kuroo was too gentle with him, and he sometimes wished he would be a little more rough. He bobbed up and down, caught his breath, and took Kuroo’s hand in his own. Lifting it up, he ran Kuroo’s fingers through his hair, and left his hand on his head, hoping he would take the hint. To give Kuroo a reason, Kenma pushed all the way back down, deep throating his lover’s length.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo growled, grasping Kenma’s hair tightly. This gave Kenma a small spark of joy, and his own dick throbbed.

“I can’t wait any longer. Up.” Kuroo had an impatient hunger in his eyes but still maintained his soft touch while handling Kenma. He lifted Kenma off his knees and helped him onto the bed.

“You have approximately 10 seconds to pick a position,” Kuroo said, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hands, stroking his cock with one hand, and moving towards Kenma’s hips with the other. 

“Wait! Uh… start doggy then we can finish together in missionary?” Kenma suggested, watching Kuroo’s hand hesitate as he spoke. Kuroo smiled.

“I like that plan” he responded, and flipped Kenma over onto his knees, pushing his face down into the pillows.

 _Oh hell yes, _Kenma thought to himself.

“Brace yourself,” Kuroo whispered as he spread the cold lube on Kenma’s entrance, slipping one finger in at a time. Kenma was already shivering and his breathing was uneven. 

“Are you ready, love?” Kuroo asked, his cock throbbing in anticipation as he lined it up with Kenma’s hole.

“Haven’t I already- _ah!_ ” 

“ _Ah! Ah… ah… ohmyfuc-ah!!_ ”

With each thrust, Kenma desperately grabbed onto whatever he could reach: pillows, sheets, blankets. Kuroo held onto his hips with a ferocity that was sure to leave bruises. Kenma gasped, spit dripping down his chin, reaching a single hand up to hold Kuroo’s as he was mercilessly pounded. Kuroo saw Kenma reaching for him and placed Kenma’s hand on his own hip and then held that hand to maintain his grip. 

As Kenma struggled to hold onto something, he scratched at the skin on his hip. Kuroo noticed and leaned forward to grab Kenma’s shoulders. He pulled him up so that Kenma’s back was pressed against Kuroo’s chest and continued thrusting. He wrapped a muscular arm around Kenma’s throat to hold him in place and watched a look of dazed ecstasy take over his lover’s eyes.

Fearing for Kenma, Kuroo pulled out and laid him down on his back.

“Hey, babe. Are you okay? Was that too much?” Kuroo asked lightly, kissing the tears off Kenma’s cheeks. The younger’s eyes came back into focus as he grinned and giggled:

“Nope, I’m doing wonderful _._ This is fucking fantastic. Although, I think I’m ready to watch your beautiful cumming face.”

“Wow, does oxygen deprivation make you high? What’s happening?” Kuroo laughed. “Does that mean you wanna keep going?” Kuroo asked his boyfriend.

“Duh.” Kenma tried to put on a serious face, but he was still slightly loopy and incredibly happy, so he started smiling again.

“Hey, you know I love you like, a stupid amount. Right?” Kenma asked as he reached for Kuroo.

“Yes, I know babe. I know. I love you too.” Kuroo replied as he wrapped his arms around Kenma. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kuroo gave his cock a few strokes and pressed it in again, keeping an eye on Kenma’s face to make sure he was okay. Kenma tensed, and then his mouth opened and let out a pleasured moan as Kuroo pressed in deeper. He accelerated the pace of his thrusts, Kenma desperately holding on to him, and he could feel the nails scratching into his back. He loved pain and marks as much as Kenma, so his thrusts went harder and deeper, hoping to elicit even more of a reaction from his lover. Kenma screamed in pleasure, digging into Kuroo’s back, holding on for dear life. 

“Tetsurou! _ah!_ _I’m gonna! Tets- ah! ah!_ I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, babe. You can cum.” Kuroo groaned, knowing he was ready too. 

Kenma’s back arched as he let out a scream and cum shot onto his chest. Kuroo released inside Kenma, each thrust as he came hard and determined. Together they huffed and gasped for air, Kuroo collapsing next to Kenma and pulling him into a hug. 

“Damn. Kinda sad I missed out on that.” Akaashi said, leaning against the doorway.

“Oh shit, sorry. Were we too loud?” Kuroo asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Do you know what time it is? I’m done working, and I thought I’d at least come enjoy the show.” Akaashi grinned from the door. “Want some hot towels to wipe down before bed? I’ll go grab some.”

“God I love him so much” Kenma mumbled as he turned toward Kuroo’s chest.

“Me too. You must be exhausted. Actually, what time _is_ it? HEY, KEIJI! WHA- oh you’re here. What time is it?” Kuroo sheepishly asked.

“4:15. It’s very late, and we should all be going to sleep. Here, let me help. Come here, my loves.” Akaashi told his boyfriends, who obediently scooted forward to be wiped down. Akaashi handed Kuroo a warm wet hand towel and used the other to start on Kenma, who was nearly unconscious at this point.

Once they had been wiped down, Akaashi helped Kenma slip on his sweater and underwear and picked out a new pair of clothes for Kuroo. Akaashi climbed in bed next to his boyfriends, Kuroo spooning Kenma with one arm wrapped around him and Akaashi cuddling up facing Kenma, holding his hand and gently kissing his face before they all dozed off in a blissful and exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> Originally I had written it where I always mentioned them by their first name instead of the names we all know best. This made it extremely difficult to remember their personalities and character, and it felt like I was trying to write strangers. I’ve decided to switch back to referring to them as the names we know best and they’ll use first names only when talking to/about each other.  
> as always, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, any feedback, and definitely let me know if you find any typos!


End file.
